Through the Ages
by UnattemptedFeat
Summary: A one-shot series of Kat's life from becoming a Winchester and beyond.
1. Two Can Play At That Game

**Author's Note** **: Hello again, everyone! I hope that everyone is doing well today!**

 **Welcome back, Kat Winchester! Yay!**

 **This fic will follow Kat's life from when she was dropped off with the Winchesters at two years old and will probably continue through the series' plots and further. Each one-shot will be a certain event at a certain age, and it will all go up from there.**

 **This should be a lot of fun!**

 **Without further ado...**

Dean flipped through the tv channels, bored. Settling on some brightly colored game show, he glanced over at his brother who sat beside him on the bed, nose buried in his science textbook.

Dean leaned to the side and peeked over Sam's shoulder, "How's the studying going, Einstein?"

"Good," Sam replied concisely. He didn't even look up from his textbook.

"Alright then," Dean sighed. Clearly Sam was not game for Go Fish or War. Dean looked over to his dad, who was hunched over a book of his own, though this one was full of lore.

Dean wasn't going to bother asking his dad how the research was going. Something about the tiny town of Murphy, Texas had his father more jumpy than usual, and Dean noticed. And it didn't seem to be the lore or the Wendigos they were hunting. No, it was something else. But what, Dean had no idea.

Until a knock suddenly sounded at the motel room door.

Dean tensed, shifting closer to Sam, who glanced up sharply. They both looked to John, who looked terrified.

Dean was shocked. He had never seen his father look like that. Not even when they were on a hunt. What could John think was behind that door that had him so scared?

"Dad?" Sam asked in a whisper, seeing John's expression as well.

John ignored them, creeping towards the door. His hand slid to his waistband, seeking the reassurance of the pistol that rested there. John looked out the peephole.

"Oh, God," John turned white as a ghost. Dean quickly reached over Sam to the nightstand and grabbed the knife that rested there, pulling the twelve year-old further behind him as he did so.

John didn't even look to his sons when he said, "Put the knife down, Dean." And he opened the door.

Dean shot to his feet, expecting- despite his father's words- to see some sort of monster, or at least a massive, angry man at the door.

But it was nothing of the kind.

Standing in the doorway was a woman. She was blonde, and she was staring at John with such a look on her face that Dean couldn't begin to describe it.

The woman clutched a toddler in her arms. The little girl looked to be about two, and she shared the same blonde hair as her mother. Her bright blue eyes were wide open, zeroed in on Dean's blade. But it wasn't fear shining in those blue orbs, it was curiousity.

"John," the woman said simply, shifting the little girl to her other hip.

"Melissa," John breathed.

The woman- Melissa- glanced behind John to where Dean stood, shielding Sam. And brandishing a fairly large knife.

Melissa set her little girl on the ground and pushed her inside. "John, a word outside please," Melissa disappeared, marching down the hall. John followed without hesitation, closing the door behind him.

Dean set the knife down slowly, noticing how the little girl's eyes followed his arm every inch of the way.

"What's your name?" Sam piped up before Dean could hush him. Sam slid off of the bed and stood beside his big brother.

"Katherine," the little girl said clearly. "What's yours?"

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean," Sam answered her. "How old are you, Katherine?"

Dean expected her to show them her fingers and tell them how many, but she didn't. Katherine just said, "I'm two, but I'll be three soon."

"How soon?" Dean figured that Sam's idea of keeping the toddler entertained with questions was a pretty good one.

"Forty-seven days."

"Really?" Sam replied, impressed. Hell, Dean was too. What two year-old could pull that out of her head?

"I'm sorry," Katherine looked down at her hands. "I shouldn't have said that."

"What do you mean?" Dean spoke for the first time since Katherine came into the room. "Why are you sorry?"

"Mom says I'm not supposed to do math in my head or use big words around other people," Katherine glanced up at them, almost ashamed.

"Why does she say that?" Sam asked.

Before Katherine could answer, the door opened. They all looked to see John walking back in.

"Where's Melissa?" Dean said after a minute of silence.

"Gone," John whispered. More loudly he continued, "She's gone."

"Dad, what do you mean 'gone'?" Dean pressed slowly. He glanced at Katherine and Sam, who both just stood there, frozen.

"Boys," John began, sinking onto a chair, "there's something you need to know."

"Dad..." Sam trailed off. Dean knew what he was thinking. Hell, he was thinking it too.

"A few years ago, I came here to deal with a couple of werewolves. I ganked the female on the first night, but the male had kidnapped a woman, the local bartender, and taken her back to his lair. He was going to make her his mate to replace the one he'd lost. I got there just in time. I killed the wolf, and I saved her: Melissa," John paused for a moment, his eyes fixing on Katherine. "That night, well. Anyways, a few months later, Melissa called me to tell me that she'd had a baby girl. My baby girl. And she named her Katherine Dilexisti Winchester."

Dean pushed himself to his feet and started pacing back and forth in front of the table. Sam was staring down at Katherine, who in turn was staring at her feet.

"Melissa recognized the Impala. She came to drop Katherine off," John finished.

"What?" Sam's eyes shot wide open. "Dad, why?"

John ran his hands through his hair tiredly, "Because I didn't get to Melissa in time." Before Dean could press him further, John continued, "I guess her pregnancy stalled the werewolf symptoms until after Katherine was born. Each full moon she would give Katherine to a neighbor, but last month, she was caught unawares. Melissa said that she almost killed her own daughter, and that she would never put anyone in that kind of danger again."

Katherine's breath hitched, and Dean glanced her way. The wave of protectiveness that washed over him surprised him as he watched the two year-old scrub a tear from her eye. Katherine seemed to steel herself and look ahead determinedly.

"Melissa is trusting me to find Katherine a good home," John said. "Obviously anywhere within 500 miles of here isn't a good idea, but I will find somewhere for her."

"We'll find a good home for her together," Dean insisted, Sam nodding along with him.


	2. Three's Company

**Author's Note** **: Hello, mes amis! I hope that everyone is doing well today!**

 **I know I have several in-complete fics, I realize that. But you see, my Muse is the type that he likes to pop up at random times and only give me inspiration for certain things. Never does he give me the inspiration for the thing I'm currently trying to finish. Thus, more fics!**

 **And I just realized something too. My character, Kat, when she's canon...is eight years older than me! She was born in 1993. I'm 2001. Wacky thing.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Without further ado...**

"We'll only be gone for a couple days, Sammy," Dean promised, ruffling his little brother's chestnut hair.

"Yeah, sure," Sam rolled his eyes. "You always say that."

"I mean it, Sam," Dean insisted. "It's a simple hunt. Really, I wouldn't even be going except that somebody's got to chant the Latin, and you know that Dad always mispronounces 'satanica'. You and Kat will be fine here. If I wasn't sure we'd be back, I wouldn't leave you two alone, believe me."

"I know, Dean," Sam softened, knowing that his brother really would rather stay with his siblings. But Sam also knew that Dean was needed with their dad, so he tried his best to be strong so that Dean wouldn't feel bad.

Sam glanced over at Kat, who was currently being held by John. It looked like John was giving the three year-old much the same talk that Dean was giving Sam.

"Besides," Dean followed Sam's gaze, chuckling lightly, "you know that Kat definitely isn't a typical kid. It's not like you're stuck babysitting."

"True," Sam nodded. They watched as John set Kat down, and the two of them walked over to join Sam and Dean.

"We'll be back soon, guys," John echoed, ushering Dean out the door ahead of him. "Watch out for Kat, Sam."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied, and John shut the door behind him. Sam turned to Kat, "So what do you think, math first or science?"

"Math," Kat answered, pulling herself onto a chair by the table. Sam joined her, dragging over his backpack and laying his homework out neatly in front of them.

In the four months that Katherine had been with them, Sam, Dean, and John had discovered that she had many interesting talents. Not the least of them being that she could already read, write, and calculate as well as any of them.

Each time they'd asked Kat how she was able to do what she did so precociously, she just shrugged. Apparently it was natural for her, and she wasn't exactly sure.

After they'd finished half of the homework, Kat paused. "Hey, Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Sam looked up from his math, meeting Kat's troubled blue eyes. He immediately put his pencil down, "What's up?"

Kat stared down at her hands, "It's just..."

"Kat, what's wrong?" Sam pressed gently.

"Is John still looking for a family for me?"

Sam's heart wrenched. Did Kat not want to stay with them? Sam knew that the lifestyle they had wasn't the best place for a little girl, but they all loved Kat.

"Don't you want to stay with us?" Sam said before he could stop himself, hurt bleeding into his voice.

"No, I do!" Kat replied quickly. "But you guys don't need me. I get in the way. If I wasn't here, you'd be on the hunt with Dean and John right now."

"Kat, stop," Sam slid off his chair and went to kneel in front of Kat, lowering himself so that they were eye-to-eye. "Why do you think you're still here? If we didn't want you, we would have found a nice family with a dog and everything for you. But we didn't. Because we love you, Kat, and we want you to be apart of our family."

"Are you sure?" Kat questioned, still looking unsure.

"Of course I am," Sam insisted.

Later that night, Sam put Kat to bed. After he read a bit of _Lord of the Rings_ to her, he went and grabbed a shower.

In the cascade of warm water, Sam thought about what Kat had said. He understood how she came to her conclusions, however false they were. Sam knew that despite his assurances, Kat would still probably be feeling out-of-place. He determined to mention their conversation to Dean and John when they returned, and until then, Sam would make sure that Kat knew exactly how much they wanted her.

Starting with some cookies, Sam figured. He was fairly sure they had a package of Oreos somewhere.

Sam got dressed, and he went back out into the room. Crossing to Kat's bed, he pulled the sheets back, reaching to shake her awake. Instead of warm, human girl, Sam's hand met a cold, empty bed.

He flipped on the lamp, panic flooding him.

Kat was gone.

For a second, Sam froze. He had no idea what to do.

Then he went into full-panic mode. He tore the entire room apart. Kat was nowhere to be found.

And neither was the green backpack they had bought for her. The morning after Kat was left with the Winchesters, John had gone out and bought a backpack full of clothes, toiletries, and anything else a three year-old girl could need. And since that bag was missing, Sam knew what had happened without a doubt.

And it broke his heart.

Kat had run away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

It couldn't be the hunt, because that hadn't even started yet. They'd just driven through the night, and the sun was coming up as John pulled into a motel.

The first thing Dean did when they got in the room was call Sam and Kat.

"Dean, it's five in the morning," John said, falling back onto one of the beds. "They're probably asleep."

"Well they can go back to sleep after I check in with them," Dean bit back, instantly regretting his words. He waited for his rebuke, but it never came.

" _Dean!_ "

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean immediately picked up on Sam's panicked tone. He automatically switched into big-brother mode. In his peripheral vision, he noticed John sit straight on the bed.

" _Kat ran away!_ " Sam cried.

"What?" Dean shouted, nearly dropping the phone.

"Dean, what is it?" John got up and stood beside his eldest, worry in the lines on his face.

Dean ignored him, "Sam, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." Dean himself took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

" _Kat thought we didn't want her. I told her that we did, but she didn't believe me. She ran away last night. I didn't know how to reach you and Dad, so I've been searching the town all day. I just got back, Dean, and I can't find her anywhere!_ " Sam was sobbing now, and Dean felt his eyes fill as well.

"Sam, it's going to be okay," Dean assured him. "We are going to find her. Dad and I are coming back now." John had heard Sam's tearful story, and he had already went to check them out.

Dean met John at the Impala, and they took off. The hunt was quickly forgotten in their dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat didn't know what she was going to do. She just knew that she wasn't going to bother the Winchesters anymore.

She had spent the previous night under a large oak tree in the park, snuggled under a hoodie of Sam's that he had given her a few weeks ago. She had awoken with the sun, and she found a hedge to hide in while she figured out what she would do.

She had no idea.

Kat had kept it together through the night, and now, as it was nearing what seemed like the afternoon, she couldn't do it anymore.

She cried.

Kat cried for having to hide in a hedge. She cried for having no idea what to do. She cried for having no food or water.

Kat cried for not having a mother. She cried for now not having a father or half-brothers either.

Kat cried for John, who had embraced her as his child. She cried for his gruff, but gentle at times, mannerisms. She cried because she knew that she had been a nuisance to him.

Kat cried for Dean, who had made sure she felt included in everything. She cried for his carefree attitude and his easygoing smiles. She cried because she had been too immature.

Kat cried for Sam, who she had considered the best friend she had ever had in her short life. She cried for his kindness and his brotherly actions. She cried because she had been holding him back.

Kat cried until she didn't have any more tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's worry only grew as the sun went down. He and John had driven straight back to Sam, arriving in the early afternoon. Now, as night approached, Dean was walking the streets, searching for his baby sister.

Dean clicked on his flashlight, turning into the park in the center of the town. He remembered passing it when they'd first driven in. Dean had thought that it would be nice to take Kat there when they were finished with the hunt.

Thinking of her made his heart clench. How could she possibly think that they didn't want her?

Dean acknowledged that originally keeping Kat had not been the plan. After putting Kat to bed that first night, John had pulled Sam and Dean aside and explained to them that it would only be temporary. They would find Kat a good home, and they would get out of her life so she wouldn't get hurt.

Four months later, Kat was still with the Winchesters. Each hunt that the boys went on reminded them of what could happen when you were ignorant of what was really out there in the dark. Dean would never admit this to his father, but the thought of Kat being with some family that couldn't protect her from the supernatural scared him a little.

And over four months, the Winchesters had learned that they didn't want to find another family for Kat. They wanted to keep her.

Dean walked briskly up the path that led to the heart of the park, shining his flashlight at every shadow and bush. He neared the center of park where a massive oak tree stood.

He almost walked right by it before he noticed the bundle. It just looked like someone had left a pile of laundry out in the middle of the park. But then the bundle moved, and Dean took off running for it.

Dean skidded to a halt, dropping to his knees. He pulled back the top layer (a hoodie he swore he recognized), and he unearthed a startled Kat.

"Kat!" Dean scooped her up into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Dean?" Kat squeaked, surprised by Dean's onslaught.

Dean held Kat at arm's length, "Now, I'm only going to say this once. We love you, we want you, we need you. And we want you to stay with us. Please. And if you ever take off like that again..."

Kat just nodded and hugged her big brother again.


	3. Four of a Kind

**Author's Note** **: Hello, good peoples! I hope that everyone is having a fine time today!**

 **I really don't have anything to say at the moment. Bet you all are quite happy about that.**

 **Without further ado...**

Dean shuffled his feet impatiently as he waited outside Lakewood Elementary. He had parked the Impala (which his dad had officially gifted to him on his eighteenth birthday) right in front of the school so that he had an unobstructed view of the main doors. The doors weren't open at the moment, because school didn't end for another half hour, but Dean was early just in case.

Today had been Kat's first day at school. Although she was only four, John had thought it best to go ahead and stick her into the first grade. That way, while Kat and Sam were in school, Dean could work his job at the local diner.

They'd been in Lakewood, Michigan for a week now, and John was hard at work at a vampire nest up in Detroit. Since his dad had Pastor Jim to help him on the hunt, Dean had opted to stay back and try to earn some more money. After all, hunting didn't pay well.

And this morning Dean had parked in the exact same spot as he was now, and he'd walked his little sister to the main doors. Before he left her, he had bent down and given her a tight squeeze. Dean had found it a little difficult to let go, and Kat had noticed.

"You have to let me go, Dean," Kat had said gently, patting her big brother's arm.

"Not yet," Dean had replied, holding her a little tighter. He smoothed the back of her blonde hair with his hand. After another minute, Dean took a deep breath and let her go.

"Bye, Dean," Kat had smiled brightly and waved as she walked through the big doors.

And now Dean waited, leaning back against the hood of the Impala, for those doors to open again.

Briefly, Dean wondered if what he felt was how parents felt dropping their kids off for the first time. He didn't doubt it. It had hurt a good bit, but he was also proud that Kat was growing up. He knew he needed to savor the moments he had with her and with Sam. Because soon they wouldn't need him anymore.

Ouch, that one really hurt.

"Hey, Dean."

Dean looked up to see Sam walking up the sidewalk towards him. He must've just gotten out of school himself.

"Hiya, Sammy," Dean greeted. Sam put his backpack in the backseat of the car, and then he joined Dean against the hood. "How was school?"

"It was alright," Sam answered. "They're doing _To Kill a Mockingbird_ in English, and I've already read it, so the teacher is letting me skip on to _Catcher in the Rye_."

"That's good," Dean hadn't read either of those books. "Did you guys get out early?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "So I figured I'd come over here and wait for her in case you had to work late. Glad you didn't though, it's a mile walk back to the motel from here."

"How far is the motel from the high school?" Dean asked, realizing he didn't know how far Sam had had to walk this past week.

"The high school's only a couple blocks from the motel," Sam replied. And then Dean realized that Sam had walked all the way from the high school just to make sure that someone would be here for Kat.

"Good looking out, Sammy," Dean told him. It comforted him to know that, whenever he couldn't be there, Sam was looking out for Kat just like Dean had done for him when they were younger. Like he still did for Sam and now for their little sister too.

The school doors opened, and both brothers instantly focused on the flood of children that cascaded forth. Some of them went down to the bus stop on the corner, and others jumped into the cars of their awaiting parents.

Dean squinted past pigtails, ladybug lunchboxes, and Star Wars backpacks, but he didn't see Kat's blonde head anywhere. Not her blonde head, not the awesome jean jacket with AC/DC decals that Dean had gotten for her, not the green backpack that had been with them as long as she had.

"Dean, I don't see her," Sam pushed off of the car, staring out into the crowd of children.

"Me neither," Dean was just about to storm into the school, when Kat walked out. She was clutching a book in her arms, and a teacher came beside her, his hand on her shoulder.

Dean took a step forward, and Kat spotted her brothers. He saw her point to them and say something to the teacher. The two walked over to the Impala.

"You two must be Sam and Dean," the teacher held out his hand to Dean, who shook it. Sam did the same. "You've got quite the sister here, gentlemen."

"We sure do," Dean said proudly. "Are you one of her teachers?"

"I teach the fifth graders," the man said. "My name is Mr. Jefferson. I wanted to see if you would mind if I moved Katherine up to my class. I hear that you won't be in town for too long, so I don't think it would hurt."

"What do you think, Kit Kat?" Dean knelt so he could look his baby sister in the eyes. "You wanna move up with the older kids?"

"I would like to," Kat held out the book. "They're reading _Hamlet_."

"One of your favorite plays," Sam remarked.

"I don't see why she can't," Dean straightened and addressed Mr. Jefferson. "We'll only be in town for another week or two."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow, Katherine," Mr. Jefferson nodded to them and went back inside. The Winchesters watched him go, and then they piled into the Impala.

"So," Dean remarked, "I'm guessing school went well."


	4. Five For Fighting

**Author's Note** **: Bonjour, mes amis! I hope that everyone is doing well today!**

 **By the way, I totally forgot to mention...**

 **Kat being as smart as she is will come up later, and so will something else...**

 **But you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Without further ado...**

"He's going to love you, Kat," Dean assured her for the hundreth time. Kat certainly hoped that his statement was true, and he wasn't just trying to convince himself as well as her.

"And you'll love him too," Sam supplied, reaching up to knock on the door.

Kat just nodded, and Dean gave her a pat on the shoulder. When the door opened, Kat looked up into the face of a gruff-looking, gray-whiskered old man.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean greeted.

"Hey there, boys," Bobby looked down at Kat. "And you must be Kat. The name's Bobby."

"Nice to meet you, Bobby," Kat put on a brave smile, not wanting her brothers to know how uneasy she was. This was the first time Sam and Dean were both needed to help John with a hunt, and she was to stay with Bobby for a couple days.

"Well, come on in then," Bobby turned and led the way into the hall. Kat followed without hesitation, her brothers trailing behind her. Bobby walked into a comfy-looking living room, with overflowing bookshelves lining every wall. Kat's eyes widened as she took in all that knowledge.

"You boys got a few minutes to stay?" Bobby asked, stopping in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah, sure," Dean nodded. Kat got the feeling that he was a little loath to leave and was putting it off.

"Go ahead and show Kat to her room," Bobby pointed up the stairs. "It's the same one you two always stayed in. I've got some chili on the stove if you wanna get some grub before you hit the road."

"Thanks, Bobby, that'd be great," Sam said gratefully.

The Winchesters all went up to the second floor, where Sam and Dean showed Kat the room. It had two twin beds with blue quilts for comforters, a wooden dresser, and a little bookshelf that held what looked like old schoolbooks.

Kat set her green backpack onto one of the beds, figuring she'd sleep in the other.

They went back down and ate some chili with Bobby, after which Sam and Dean and Kat stepped outside to say goodbye.

"You be good, alright?" Dean knelt down in front of Kat, so he was on her level.

"You know I will, Dean."

"Yeah, I know you will," Dean chuckled. "It's just something I gotta say."

"We won't be gone long," Sam promised, squatting down beside his brother. "Just a couple days."

"I'll be fine," Kat assured them. "Help Dad with the hunt, take as long as you need."

"You know, sometimes I wish you would actually act like a five year-old," Dean remarked sarcastically. "I would feel more loved if you cried and clung to me everytime I tried to leave."

"That wouldn't help anyone," Kat reminded him. "I'm not going to cry and cling because I understand that Dad needs you."

"One day, we're going to find out that somehow you've been lying about your age, and you're really forty-five," Dean commented, giving Kat a hug before straightening. Sam followed suit.

"You two come back soon," Kat told them as they climbed into the car.

Sam and Dean waved as they pulled away, leaving Kat behind in the yard. After a moment, Kat turned to go back inside and saw Bobby watching her from the threshold.

"I hear you're one smart cookie," he said as she approached. "You feel like helping me with a Latin translation?"

"I'd love too," Kat lit up, eager to exercise her knowledge and perhaps learn something new from this wise hunter.

They spent the next few hours mulling over one of the biggest Latin volumes Kat had ever had the honor to lay eyes on. After a dinner of grilled cheeses with pickles, Bobby even let her help renovate the Devil's Trap on the living room ceiling, teaching her the meaning of each symbol as they repainted it.

It wasn't long after that when Kat's eyelids began to droop, but she forced herself to stay awake. Sam and Dean had promised to call when they got to the motel that evening.

"If you wanna sleep on the couch, I'll wake ya up when they call," Bobby offered gently. Kat went to shake her head, but then she decided against it.

She curled up on the couch, and it felt like only moments later that she was tenderly shaken awake by Bobby. She sat up quickly, pulling off a red blanket that had somehow been tucked around her. Bobby held out the phone to her.

" _Kat?_ "

"Hi, Sam," Kat rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "How was the drive?"

" _Dean played Black Sabbath all the way to Nebraska_."

"I'm sure you enjoyed that," Kat smiled.

" _Sure did_ ," Kat could almost feel Sam rolling his eyes. " _So how are you doing over there? What've you and Bobby been up to?_ "

"I'm doing fine. We've just been translating some Latin and repainting Bobby's Devil's Trap."

" _Sounds like a blast. Hey, I'm gonna hand you over to Dean, alright? I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you._ "

"Love you too, Sammy," Kat said.

" _Hey, Kit Kat!_ "

"Hey, Dean."

" _So I heard you've been doing some cool stuff over there,_ " Dean said cheerily. " _Did Bobby give ya grilled cheese with pickles for dinner?_ "

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

" _He fixed that all the time for me and Sammy._ "

"How's the hunt going?"

" _We think it might be a poltergeist or an angry spirit. We're meeting up with Dad at a graveyard later to see if we can detect an unmarked grave._ "

"Be safe, Dean. Tell Sammy and Dad to be safe too."

" _I will, Baby Girl. Now it's getting late, and you should get to sleep. We'll call again tomorrow night, and Dad'll be on that call too. Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!_ "

"Goodnight, Dean!" Kat hung up and handed the phone back to Bobby.

"Bedtime, kiddo?" Bobby suggested. Kat nodded sleepily, scrubbing at her eyes. "Alrightey, come on." Bobby bent down and picked up the sleepy girl, not wanting her to fall asleep and trip on the stairs.

He carried her upstairs to her room and set her down on the bed.

"Now ya just gotta brush your teeth and get your jammies on, and then you can go to sleep."

"Okay, Bobby," Kat went over to her backpack and pulled out a small pair of blue sweatpants and an Aerosmith t-shirt that was two sizes too big for her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to turn the light out," Bobby told her as he walked out to give her privacy.

Kat put on her pjs and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Bobby had even put a little stool in front of the sink so she could reach the faucet.

When she was finished, Kat went back to her room and crawled into bed. Just as he'd said, Bobby returned a moment later. He pulled the covers to her chin and turned out the lamp.

Over the next couple days, Kat learned a lot from Bobby. The two of them spent their afternoons fixing cars, translating lore, and painting sigils. Sam, Dean, and Dad called each night, updating them on the hunt.

And then one night they didn't call.

Kat was making a anti-possession charm when she heard the Impala rumble up the driveway. She hopped off the couch and hurried to the door, Bobby close behind her.

She opened the door and waited on the porch. The Impala rolled to a stop, and Sam and Dean jumped out.

"Hey, Baby Girl!" Dean scooped Kat up into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Are you guys okay?" Kat asked quickly, scanning her big brothers for injuries.

"We're fine," Sam said. "And Dad is too. Hand her over, Dean."

Dean laughed and passed Kat to Sam, who gave her a squeeze.

"We missed ya," Dean told her. "Did you miss us?"

"Only a little," Kat shrugged. "Bobby's been teaching me a lot of interesting things."

Sam set her down, and Bobby came up beside them.

"Thanks for watching her, Bobby," Dean smiled at the old hunter.

"My pleasure, boys," Bobby handed Kat her green backpack. "Come back anytime you want."

"Thank you, Bobby," Kat waved at him, and the Winchesters climbed back into the Impala.


	5. Six of Crows

**Author's Note** **: Hola, mes amis! I hope that everyone is doing well today!**

 **Without further ado...**

"No!" Dean shouted vehemently. "Absolutely not!"

"Calm down, Dean," Kat said firmly. "It's our only option."

Dean sank into the chair, his head falling into his hands.

John spoke up, "I agree with Kat. This is the best plan we have."

"Dad, no!" Dean looked up sharply. "We've just lost Sam, now you wanna take a chance of losing her too?"

Kat's eyes shot to the bed in the middle of the room. Sam was lying there, motionless, hooked up to what seemed like a hundred different machines.

Kat shuddered as she remembered waking up that morning and turning to face her older brother, who was sleeping beside her. She had instantly sat up when she'd noticed how pale Sam looked.

Kat had tried desperately to wake him, but he didn't stir. She'd yelled for her father and Dean, who were both asleep in the other bed. They'd both shot up, immediately alert and looking for the threat.

Dean and John had rushed over, and the older brother had pulled his little sister into his arms, both watching helplessly as their father attempted to wake their sibling.

John hadn't been able to, and here they were.

Of course they knew what had happened to Sam. He'd been attached by a Shtriga, which was a creature that fed on the Life's Breath of children. The whole reason why they'd been in town was to hunt the damn thing, but it had gotten to them before they got to it.

And as the Shtriga worked its way through siblings, it followed that its next target would be Kat. It was her idea to act as bait so that John and Dean could kill the Shtriga, thus curing Sam and the other children who'd been afflicted.

"We'll be right there the whole time, Dean," John reasoned calmly. "She'll be safe."

"No, no way," Dean shook his head. "Let me be bait instead."

"You're an adult, Dean," Kat reminded him. "I don't think the Shtriga goes after people over eighteen. One of the boys, Curtis Donner, was seventeen. He was stricken, but his nineteen year-old sister wasn't."

Kat could see that Dean saw no logic in Kat's idea, but he was starting to see that it was the only way they could get Sam back.

"I don't like this," Dean said, but Kat knew that he was on board. Seeing the triumphant look in her eyes, Dean quickly added, "As long as I'm right there. And I mean _right there_. I know Sammy's turning into a Sasquatch and likes the leg room that he doesn't get with Dad, and that leg room's mine tonight."

So they made a plan.

That night Kat, Dean, and John were each pretending to sleep. It took Kat considerable effort to keep her breathing steady; the suspense was almost too much.

She wasn't scared, which surprised her because she knew she should have been. Kat hypothesized that the reason she felt no fear was most likely that she didn't fully grasp the danger of the situation. She had witnessed Sam, Dean, and John all come out of a hunt with stitches, cuts, bruises, and bumps, but Kat knew that she would only truly understand their pain and sacrifice once she began hunting herself.

Even if she hadn't been lost in her thoughts, Kat still wouldn't have heard the Shtriga come in. The only warning she got was the temperature in the room suddenly dropped around ten degrees.

And then she couldn't move. A dark, suffocating weight was pressing her into the bed. Suddenly, she began to weaken, as if her very blood was being drained from her.

Kat heard a muffled shout, and that was all as she crashed into the darkness.

It felt like a century later that Kat heard someone calling her name. It sounded like whoever it was was yelling from the bottom of the ocean, but still she recognized that voice. And it spurred her on to swim to the surface to consciousness.

Kat opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into the hazel orbs of her older brother.

Sam sighed in relief, but then his face dropped, "It got you too, Kat?"

"Yeah," Kat sat up and realized that she and Sam weren't the only ones there. About ten other kids flocked behind Sam, looking down at her. She remembered Curtis Donner from his picture and one of the younger girls she thought was named Sandra. "Sam, what is this place?"

"I'm not really sure," Sam gave Kat a hand, and she stood up. "I think it's some sort of stasis. Like a limbo between this life and the next."

"It's really white," a little boy piped up. He looked about two years-old and had freckles speckling his face.

Kat couldn't help but agree. It was really white. Whatever they were standing on (Kat didn't think she could call it a floor because she couldn't even see it) had transparent mist hovering over it. Above their heads there seemed to be a endless, bright gray sky.

Kat also agreed with Sam's assumption. She quickly counted up the kids and realized that the first victim, Wendell O'Conner, was missing. And that was because ten year-old Wendell had succumbed to the Shtriga the week before.

So there they all were, teetering between life and death. Kat thought it was sort of poetic in a twisted, sorrowful way.

"So I'm guessing that the Shtriga hasn't been killed yet?" Sam asked, though he already knew the answer.

Kat shook her head, "I had the idea to act as bait so Dad and Dean could kill it, but I guess something went wrong."

"I'm sure they'll get it," Sam said confidently, trying to convince himself just as much as the kids around him.

Kat wasn't entirely sure how time passed in their limbo, but she figured it had been another night when a boy suddenly appeared.

For a wild moment, Kat was afraid that it was Dean. But when the boy awoke, he opened cerulean eyes.

"W-where am I?" he scrambled to his feet, glancing around at the other children.

Sam stepped forward, "Basically a limbo between this life and the next. What's your name?"

"Trevor," the boy answered.

"Hi, Trevor," Sam said calmly. "I'm Sam, and this is my sister, Kat."

"Oh, no!" Trevor gasped suddenly. "You don't think...this thing actually does go after siblings?"

"So it seems," Sam gestured behind him, where most of the kids were grouped in twos or threes. "You got a brother or sister?"

"My little sister, Carly," Trevor said. "She's only eight. Is this thing gonna get her too?"

"Not if our family has anything to say about it," Kat assured him. "Our dad and our brother, Dean, they're going to kill the Shtriga."

"Uh, sorry to point this out," Julian piped up. Over the time she'd spent here, Kat had learned that Julian had quite the sarcastic mouth on him. "But if your dad and brother are so great, then why are you two even here?"

"Shut up, Julian," Curtis cut in. At seventeen, he was the oldest one here. Sam and Julian were both sixteen, and then the next oldest was their newest addition, Trevor, who looked about thirteen. Needless to say, the three older boys butted heads frequently. Mostly Julian making snide comments that tended to make tiny Sandra cry, and Sam and/or Curtis getting onto him for it.

It seemed like only minutes, but it could have been hours. But suddenly kids started disappearing. One moment Kat was comforting Sandra after another one of Julian's remarks, and the next she'd just vanished.

"Sam!" Kat whirled around to find her brother. Sam hurried over, Curtis in his wake.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Sandra's gone," Kat gestured to the now empty space where the little girl had been moments before.

Curtis gasped, "You don't think she's..."

"Sandra's dead?" Julian had come over to see what the commotion was about. His remark sent the rest of the kids running over.

"Maybe not," Sam quickly attempted damage control.

"But she's gone," Julian pointed out. "And you said that this was some sort of limbo before death."

"Julian, just shut-" Curtis suddenly stopped. When he spoke again, it was barely a whisper, "Maddie..." Kat turned to see the spot where raven-haired Maddie had been a second before. Maddie's little brother, Carson, starting sobbing bitterly.

"Carson, it's okay," Trevor went to pat him on the shoulder, but the younger boy vanished before he could even touch him. Trevor sprang back.

"Oh my..." Julian trailed off.

There was a high-pitched cry, and then nothing as the three sisters Diana, Bethany, and Nicole all disappeared at once.

"Wait a second," Curtis interjected. "They're leaving the same way-" And then he was gone.

Julian just screamed. And then there was silence.

Kat understood what Curtis had been trying to tell them. She turned and, sure enough, Sam was nowhere to be found.

Trevor and Kat exchanged looks. "Are they all...dead?" Trevor choked out.

Before Kat could answer, she felt the tug of the darkness.

And then she opened her eyes to more light. But this light was a more painful white than the gentle brightness of the limbo. Kat's vision cleared, and she saw ceiling tiles.

"Kat?" she turned to see Sam, sitting up in his hospital bed. Kat looked down at herself and realized that she was in a bed too.

"So we didn't all die," Kat said, relieved.

"No," Sam breathed. "Oh, thank god." He started to unhook himself from some of the machines, and Kat did the same. When they both had pulled off all the equipment, a shrill beeping suddenly filled the room.

"Whoops," Sam chuckled. They heard running footsteps, and three nurses burst in, tugging a cart behind them. Rushing in on their heels were Dean and John, faces pale with worry.

"Sorry," Kat apologized sheepishly.


	6. Seven Year's Itch

**Author's Note** **: Hola, mes amis! I hope that everyone is doing well today!**

 **Still have nothing to say...**

 **Without further ado...**

Kat knew that she was dreaming. She'd always been able to tell when she wasn't awake, even when her surroundings were convincing her otherwise. But this dream was different than her usual ones, she could feel it.

Something was very wrong.

Kat felt a creeping sensation crawl up her spine, and she shuddered. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the cold and darkness to go away. She opened her eyes.

Kat found herself looking up to a pink, shimmering ceiling. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Yep, the ceiling was a bright, mystical pink.

And it was sprinkled with glitter.

Kat sat up quickly, realizing that she was in a bed with pink sheets that matched the ceiling, though the covers were decorated with fairies and unicorns. Kat scrambled out of the bed, cringing when she saw that her pajamas had kittens and puppies on them. She felt herself suddenly missing flannel shirts.

Kat took a deep breath, reminding herself that it was just a dream. A really, really pink dream. All she had to do was wait it out, and she would wake up.

She would wake up...right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam could sense that Dean was close to losing it. He couldn't blame him because Sam himself was too.

The two brothers had tracked the djinn to its lair, a mossy cave in the woods. After securing their sister with the usual salt lines and sharp knives, Sam and Dean had set off to gank the djinn.

They had hiked to the cave, disappointed to find the djinn absent. To be sure, Sam and Dean had split up and searched the perimeter of the cave, but had come up with nothing. Dejected, they'd piled back into the Impala.

When the brothers reached the hotel, they had immediately known something was wrong. The hotel room door was wide open, and Sam had seen the broken salt line from the car.

Kat had disappeared, and clearly something had taken her. Most likely, that something had been the djinn.

Sam knew the djinn's MO backwards and forwards. The djinn would kidnap its victims and hang them by their arms, inserting an IV into their bodies that slowly drained their blood. All the while, the djinn kept its victims in a dream state.

Sam couldn't bear to think that Kat was experiencing that right at that moment. He was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of Dean's boot thundering against the wall. The blue wallpaper gave way, and a hole the size of Dean's foot appeared.

"Dean," Sam began, but he stopped. There was no use in telling Dean to calm down. He could see that his big brother was blaming himself harshly for Kat's disappearance.

"We have to find her, Sam," Dean stopped the pacing that he'd been doing for the past ten minutes, and he sank onto the bed beside Sam.

"Do you think the djinn would've taken her back to the cave?" Sam didn't even know where they should start looking. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Maybe so," Dean replied almost hopefully. "Maybe taking her was a plan to lead us back there and...Oh, what're we thinking? Of course he's not going to take her back to the cave, the djinn isn't stupid. Where the hell are we supposed to start?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam looked up and met his big brother's green eyes. "I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat knew she was dreaming. And when she walked through the house in her dreams, she knew exactly why the dream felt wrong.

The hallway was full of pictures. All the pictures were of a family. A family that included a man who looked like John, two boys like Sam and Dean, a little girl like Kat, and a blonde woman that Kat knew had to be Mary Winchester. There was a picture of Dean's high school graduation. A picture of Mary, sitting in a hospital bed and holding a newborn Kat. A picture of John and Sam after Sam's high school soccer team won a championship.

The djinn. Kat wasn't actually dreaming this at all. She was under the djinn's power.

"Morning, Katie," Kat whirled around to see Sam standing behind her. His chocolate brown hair was disheveled, and he wore black sweatpants and a purple t-shirt. "You ready for some breakfast? I can smell bacon and pancakes!"

Kat just stood there. Sam looked at her quizzically, "You okay, Katie?"

Kat forced herself to nod. "Just hungry," she lied. She followed Sam downstairs and into the kitchen.

Mary Winchester was standing over the stove simmering bacon. She reached over to flip a pancake, landing it perfectly.

John and Dean were both seated at the kitchen table. Dean looked up and beamed when he saw Sam and Kat.

"Hey, kiddos!" Dean stood and wrapped Sam and Kat in a big, warm hug. "It's been forever, I think you've both grown a whole foot."

"It's good to see ya, Dean," Sam clapped his big brother on the back. "How's Duke treating you?"

Duke? Dean went to Duke?

"Well, considering I've been accepted into their medical school," Dean began, "I'd say they like me pretty well."

"Oh, Dean!" Mary exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!" She stepped away from the stove long enough to give her eldest a tight squeeze.

"You've done good, son," John remarked proudly. "Just keep going how you're going. Medical school's just the beginning."

"Yes, sir," Dean smiled at his father. They all took seats at the table, and Mary came over and passed out pancakes and bacon.

Kat had no appetite. All she could think was that she wanted to go home. Her real home.

And then she hated herself for her thoughts. How could she wish for a reality where Sam and Dean's mother was dead, and Dean had dropped out of high school? How could she not be enjoying seeing her brothers happy, and her family together?

"So, Sammy," Dean swallowed a piece of bacon, "given any more thought about following in your big brother's footsteps? I'm going to need a scrub tech when I cut people's brains open."

Sam grimaced slightly, "We're eating, Dean! And no, I'm going to be a lawyer. My guidance counselor says that my grades might be good enough for Stanford."

"It's never too late to change your mind," Dean replied, but Kat could see the gleam of pride in his eyes at the idea of his little brother being a lawyer.

After a moment of silence, Mary said, "Why aren't you eating, Katie? It's your favorite." She eyed the seven year-old concernedly.

"Just not that hungry," Kat whispered back, her voice failing her.

Sam put down his fork, "What do you mean? You told me upstairs that you were hungry."

"Not anymore," Kat replied tersely. Her patience was running out, and she could feel herself starting to breakdown. She took a deep breath, trying to control her emotion.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" John pressed. "Does your tummy hurt?"

"I'm fine, my stomach's fine, everything's just fine," Kat snapped. "I'm just trying really hard not to have a nervous breakdown right now."

"What?" The dream-Winchesters all exclaimed. Kat's heart wrenched as she saw the concern in John and Sam's eyes. The motherly worry in Mary's eyes; eyes she had never actually seen besides in pictures. And the calculating look in Dean's eyes as Kat could see him diagnosing her in his mind.

His brilliant, medical school mind.

Kat couldn't take it. She jumped up from her chair and ran back into the hall, remembering that the front door was at the other end. She had burst through the door before any of the others could even get up from the table.

"Katie!" they shouted after her, but Kat just kept running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean didn't know how Sam had done it, but somehow the kid had found the djinn's lair. Dean thanked whoever the hell cared for Sam's brilliant brain.

In another life, Sam could've been a doctor or a lawyer or an engineer. Sam could've made money for his smarts. But this was their life; this is what they had.

And it sucked.

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts, and he tried to focus on the task at hand. He and Sam were scoping out the warehouse where the djinn had relocated. Dean spotted a window at eye height, and he motioned to Sam.

They stood ready at each side of the window, and Dean looked in.

Kat was hanging by her arms from a beam in the middle of the room. She was ghostly pale, and she wasn't moving.

Dean looked back to see that Sam was peeking in the window as well, and he caught the shiny glint of tears in his little brother's eyes.

Dean set off for the warehouse door determinedly. Sam followed him, scrubbing at his eye. When they reached the door, Dean just hauled off and kicked it in.

The door splintered apart, and the Winchester brothers rushed in, guns at the ready. Dean did a quick check for the djinn before rushing to Kat.

"Kat?" Dean took his baby sister's small face in his hands as Sam gently pulled the IV from her arm. A few drops of blood spilled from the tube Sam had extracted, and Dean swallowed thickly.

Sam stretched to unhook the chain around Kat's wrists, and Dean lifted her up. She stirred slightly.

"Kat?" Dean repeated. "Hey, it's okay. We've got you."

"Dean...?" Kat's eyes opened sluggishly.

"It's me, Baby Girl," Dean swept her into his arms when Sam released her chains. Without the upward pull of the long chain, the shackles slipped right off Kat's tiny wrists.

With Sam at the front covering them, Dean carried Kat from the warehouse. Wordlessly, Dean slid into the backseat of the Impala with Kat, and Sam took the keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat woke up slowly, almost terrified to open her eyes. She was afraid that she would wake up to a glittery ceiling, puppy pajamas, and Doctor Dean.

Kat blinked rapidly trying to keep her vision blurry for a while longer, just in case she was still dreaming.

"Kat?" A voice from beside her called softly. She snapped awake. The voice had said 'Kat', not 'Katie'. Was she back?

Above her, Kat saw a nasty, yellow-painted ceiling that looked like it had been colored with earwax. She looked to the side, and Sam and Dean were sitting beside her bed.

Dean was snoring quietly in his chair, but Sam was awake, grinning at Kat.

"Hey!" Sam whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay," Kat whispered back. It was true, she did feel okay. Maybe a little weak, but nothing hurt, so that was something. "Are you guys okay?"

Sam smiled and shook his head, "We're fine, Kat. You're the one that got kidnapped by the djinn." His face darkened. "Kat, I'm so sorry. We never should have left you by yourself."

"It wasn't your fault, Sam," Kat took care not to raise her voice, cognizant of the still sleeping Dean. "Dean needed you to watch his back. I understand."

"But..." At Kat's look, Sam trailed off. He changed the subject. "What did the djinn make you dream about? I hear that the dreams are supposed to be really nice."

"Nice is the last word I would use," Kat said. "Everyone called me Katie, Dean was going to Duke's medical school, and you were going to be a lawyer. There was no saving people or hunting things. Hunting evil is the family business, and that dream just felt wrong. The hundreds of people that our family has saved over the years would've been dead or worse. An apple-pie life just isn't worth that to me."

Kat glanced over to see that Dean had woken up, and he had heard her last statement. Dean laughed and said, "Spoken like a true Winchester."


	7. Eight Days a Week

**Author's Note** **: Hello, good peoples! Hopefully everyone is being gooey chocolate chip cookies.**

 **Which actually sound really tasty right about now. Darn.**

 **Without further ado...**

"Oh, no," Dean shook his head, and then he remembered that his dad couldn't see it over the phone. "No, no, no, no, no. Come on, Dad. Can't you just come home for a bit and do it."

" _You know that I've got this vamp nest to deal with or I would be there, Dean,_ " Dean rolled his eyes. John was never here for the important things.

"Okay, then this can wait until you get back," Dean whined. He knew he sounded like a petulant five year-old, but he really didn't care.

" _Dean_." Awesome. John was using his drill sergeant voice.

"Yes, sir," Dean groaned. He hung up on his dad, knowing he would hear about it later. But he was freaking twenty-two now, he could do what he pleased.

Dean turned back to the motel room door and braced himself for what he had to do when he went inside. This was not going to be fun.

As he walked inside, Dean reminded himself of why this talk was needed now. Kat needed to understand what was going on, how messed up it was, and how she could best protect herself.

"Hey, Baby Girl, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean closed the door behind him. Kat and Sam looked up from their game of Poker. "Sam, you too."

"Sure," Kat put down her cards, and Dean pulled another chair up to the table.

Dean took a deep breath, "Okay, so you know that guy you were telling us about, right? The one who has a crush on you?"

"His name is Gavin, Dean," Kat reminded him. "And I don't like him back, if that's what you want to talk about."

"Nah, that's not quite it," Dean replied. "Though I do not mind hearing that, thank you."

"Then what is it?" Kat pressed.

"I think it's time we talk about why Gavin likes you," Dean glanced at Sam, who looked confused and then his expression changed to horrified.

"Oh, god," Sam exclaimed, looking like he wanted to bolt from the motel room. "No, no, no. I do not want to be here for this."

"Sam, please," Dean stared pleadingly at his brother.

"Ugh, fine," Sam groaned, looking like he would rather be battling a vampire than listening to Dean give Kat the sex talk.

"So, Kat," Dean began, "you know that there's a difference between girls and boys, right?"

"Yes, Dean," Kat stated. "But-"

Dean held up a hand, "Please, just let me finish. This is really awkward to say, and I need to just get it out." He cleared his throat. "There's a difference between girls and boys, and there's a reason for that. There's this thing called sex. Now sex is a wonderful, wonderful thing, but it's something that you are too young for right now. However, your body is getting ready so that you can...have babies someday. Even though you aren't married and you don't have a boyfriend, you are still going to start changing. You're going to...um...need certain articles of clothing soon, and...some things that you've probably seen at the drug store. And boys your age are going to start going through changes too, and they're going to be very confused. Um, Sam, got anything to add?"

Sam shook his head, and Dean glared at him. "Dean's right, Kat. Even though you're only eight, you're going to start becoming a woman, and boys are going to notice that. They will like you, and you might think they're cute too." Sam shrugged, not sure what else needed to be said.

"Boys are nasty, horrible creatures, Baby Girl," Dean kept going. "When a boy likes you, and sometimes even when he doesn't, he might try to do certain things. Like kiss you or touch you in...certain places and... God, this is uncomfortable. Do you wanna just watch a porno and you'll see what I mean?"

"Dean!" Sam cried. "She's eight!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Dean retorted helplessly.

"Guys, I already know what sex is," Kat cut in.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You forget that I've been in high school for years now," Kat said. "The first thing the nice, helpful school nurse tries to give me is the sex talk. I know how sex works, I know it's a wonderful thing, I know what tampons are, I know about bras, I know about condoms, and I know pretty much every slang word that exists for both male and female genitalia."

Sam and Dean had both cringed several times during her speech, but they both relaxed tremendously.

"Thank god!" Dean breathed. "I think that was the most uncomfortable talk I've ever had. Even more umcomfortable than that one time with Marissa Holloway when she-"

"Dean, too much information," Sam said quickly. "Kat may know about all this stuff, but that doesn't mean that she or I want to hear about it!"

"I'm just saying," Dean chuckled. "You know, Dad made me watch porn for my sex talk. And the rest I figured out from some...hands-on experience."

Sam made a gagging noise. Dean laughed, "Oh, come on, Sammy. You're eighteen, man. I don't know how you are still a virgin!"

Sam coughed and cleared his throat, and Kat looked at him with a calculating gaze.

"He's not a virgin anymore," Kat said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Dean was outraged. "How could you not tell me? I'm your big brother!"

"It's not important, Dean," Sam waved him away.

"The hell it isn't!" Dean argued. "My little brother got his cherry popped, and he doesn't even have the decency to tell me about it!"

"Come on, Dean," Kat placated her oldest brother. "Leave him alone. He'll tell you when he wants to."

Dean just crossed his arms and glared at Sam. This time Sam would not back down, instead staring right back at his big brother.


End file.
